Merry Christmas
by Hobbit985
Summary: Ever wondered what Christmas would be like in a different world to our own? Well I have written a fic with just that. Torchwood, Doctor Who, Lost, Lord Of the Rings and Harry Potter Christmasses. :D Read and Enjoy!
1. Torchwood

_Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall?_

_It's the time that every Santa has a ball._

The Torchwood team knew it really was Christmas when Jack started playing the festive music over the tanoy that was set up throughout the Hub. Gwen, Owen and Tosh had been trying to finish some very hard admin when Slade began to play.

They glanced at each other wide-eyed and saw Ianto, who'd been handing out cups of coffee to them, pale. Christmas was the one time of year Jack tended to receded into a second childhood and this usually resulted in Ianto being cornered and decorated.

Ianto bolted for the kitchen and whilst Gwen and Tosh managed not to laugh, Owen burst into hysterics. What he'd forgotten of course was that if Jack couldn't find Ianto, the nearest man would do for a tree.

_Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?_

_Does he turn up on his sleigh?_

_Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?_

Jack burst out of his office, covered in tinsel and clutching a box of decorations, singing loudly and out of tune.

_So here it is merry Christmas_

_Everybody's having fun_

_Look to the future now_

_It's only just begun_

Gwen and Tosh laughed then as Owen remembered that he was next on Jack's list of people to decorate. He dived under his desk and scrabbled out the other side, across the middle of the Hub.

"Jack!" Gwen grinned grabbing Owen before he could go any further. "Chuck some tinsel this way!"

Jack threw some tinsel towards Gwen who caught it and pulled it over Owen before he could protest.

"Gwen Cooper, you are going to pay," Owen mumbled, trying to part the tinsel so he could see.

"Gwen help!" Tosh called as Jack headed for her still singing.

_Are you waiting for your family to arrive?_

_Are you sure you've got the room to spare inside?_

_Does your granny always tell you?_

_That the old songs are the best_

_And she's up and rock 'n' rolling with rest_

Gwen made to help Toshiko but Owen had his arms round her waist and she couldn't move.

"Nooooooo!" Tosh giggled as Jack covered her in tinsel.

"Now, where's Ianto?" Jack asked pausing in his singing so they could hear the actual music again.

"In the kitchen!" Tosh said, trying to escape, but Jack held onto her wrist as he opened the kitchen door and dragged Ianto out.

Ianto looked like a deer caught in headlights and tried desperately to free himself but to no avail. Sometimes the team wondered whether he actually liked being the person of Jacks affections.

_So here it is merry Christmas_

_Everybody's having fun_

_Look to the future now_

_It's only just begun_

Eventually they gave in and helped Jack decorate the Hub. Afterwards he pulled out a bottle and some mistletoe and much to the team's horror found they had no choice but to play spin the bottle because Jack had locked the Hub doors.

"I'm sure this is a form of torture," Owen protested as he sat down in the circle they'd made in the centre of the Hub.

Jack spun first and ended up kissing Tosh, who kissed Gwen, who kissed Jack, who kissed Owen, who kissed Gwen, who kissed Ianto who….

He'd covered his face with his hands after he'd sent the bottle spinning and knew immediately from the gasps that there was only one person it could've landed on. He peered through his fingers and saw the bottle was pointing at Jack.

"You don't have to do it Ianto," Gwen whispered quietly. "Not if you really don't want to."

"Yeah, we can make excuses for you to escape," Tosh whispered in his other ear.

"Come on, Ianto!" Owen complained. "Stop being a wimp! Jack's not even that good so you'll be loads better!"

Owen received a very painful whack over the head for that comment. Jack looked at back at Ianto and sighed.

"I'm not going to bite but if you don't want to…" he shrugged.

Ianto rolled his eyes and leant across the circle waiting expectantly for Jack to meet him half way. Gwen, Tosh and Owen made small noises of surprise when it was Ianto that made the first move. Jack smiled slightly and leant towards Ianto, his lips barely touching the other mans.

But Ianto was going to make the most of this kiss. He bought his hand up to the back of Jack's neck stopping him from pulling away and deepening the kiss instead. If Jack felt any surprise he didn't show it.

Tosh and Gwen looked at each eyebrows raised slightly and grinned. Owen on the other hand just scoffed, ruining the sweet moment completely.

"Hello?" He said. "If you two are going to drag this out much longer do you want to get a room?"

Jack had to try very hard not to mutter, "don't tempt me" as he and Ianto broke apart. Ianto was shooting him a look that if he didn't misunderstand meant "get rid of the others now". Jack smiled slightly.

"Why don't we call it a night?" He suggested. "And maybe meet up tomorrow afternoon or something?"

The others seemed to swallow this story and were more than happy to wander out the Hub. Tosh bode goodbye to Gwen and Owen leaving them alone together in the square.

"You know…"

"Don't even say it," Gwen said stopping Owen in his tracks.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"You're going to come out with some cheesy line about you being cold alone and do I wanna come back to your place," Gwen said raising an eyebrow. "If you want to ask me back, just ask."

"Well if you're gonna be like that," Owen held out his hand to her and she grinned taking it.

Inside the Hub, Ianto had cleared away the mistletoe and the empty wine bottle. Jack was watching him from his office doorway.

"For someone who was trying to run away from me you were certainly willing to drag that kiss out," he commented as Ianto walked up to him, hands in his pockets. Ianto smiled slightly.

"Yes, well," he looked at his feet awkwardly.

"I'm not complaining," Jack replied. "Far from it."

"But you wouldn't do it again, would you?" Ianto asked sadly looking up and meeting Jack's gaze. #

Jack took a step forward, bringing one hand up to Ianto's cheek, the other wrapping round his back as he kissed the younger man. When he finally pulled back he gave a wry smile.

"That answer your question?" He said quietly.

Ianto didn't need to reply verbally. The hint of desperation in his next kiss was all the confirmation Jack needed. Maybe, he thought as he somehow moved him and Ianto towards his back room, he'd cancel tomorrow afternoons arrangements.


	2. Doctor Who

Being on the TARDIS you don't really keep track of time. Not the time in which you're aging. So Rose never really thought about birthdays or Christmas or Easter or bonfire night. The Doctor himself didn't have a birthday and Rose didn't really think he'd celebrate the others either.

So it was a surprise when Rose awoke one day and wandered into the console room and found it decked out in tinsel and other decorations. She smiled slightly confused as the Doctor appeared from round the side of the console, wearing his usual brown trench coat and glasses, but with tinsel hanging out of his pockets and round his neck.

"What's all this?" Rose asked walking towards him.

"What sort of merry Christmas greeting is that?" The Doctor opened his arms gesturing at the decorated TARDIS.

"Merry Christmas," Rose said. "But, why?"

"Because I felt like it," the Doctor replied. "And anyway don't I get a Christmas hug?"

Rose grinned, wrapping her arms round the Doctor's neck.

"Thank you," she said as he hugged her back tightly.

"What else are friends for?" the Doctor said grinning as he finally let her go. "And-"

He darted round the console and picked something up, coming back to her clutching a present.

"Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without presents," the Doctor said handing it to her. "Sorry, it's not much."

Rose smiled slightly, unwrapping the present. It was a blue jumper, but not just any blue jumper. It seemed to be made of the softest material and seemed to actually change colour like the sky itself.

"Oh wow," Rose breathed. "Thank you!"

She threw her arms round the Doctor again hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek his smooth skin tantalising, he tasted so good sometimes. She kissed him again and again working further down his cheek to his jaw line. Somehow she ended up with her lips pressed against his, her hand on the back of his neck, playing with the little tuft of hair that stuck down at the back.

The Doctor could feel it coming from the moment Rose had entered the room he'd practically heard her stomach somersault. He knew he should've stopped it then, but somehow he'd thought nothing would come of it. But then she'd put her arms round his neck and when she'd finally kissed him on the cheek his own hearts had practically exploded.

His hands were pressed into the small of her back, pulling her close. It shouldn't be happening, it really shouldn't, but how could the Doctor let her go now? If he was going to do something wrong he might as well do it right.

He started pulling her towards the TARDIS corridor, Rose's jumper lying discarded on the console. She followed him as he dragged her towards the room where he occasionally slept.

Rose awoke several hours later someone's arms wrapped round her. She could also feel said someone's body moulded against her back. The memories of the previous few hours flooding back she turned and found the Doctor looking at her.

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor whispered. Rose kissed him gently.

"Merry Christmas," she replied.


	3. Lost

The planies had been on the island for ninety-four days now. Since Jack, Kate and Sawyer had been kidnapped they had somehow managed to settle back into what was normal life. There had been a few deaths because they had no doctor but people were managing to keep out of trouble most of the time.

No one realised that it was actually Christmas day until Sayid mentioned it. Apparently he'd been keeping track, but hadn't thought it worth mentioning. After all, how festive could you get on a tropical island? That was until they found another parachute packet full of Christmas things.

The islanders split themselves into three groups. Food rations, decorators and builders. The builders set about hanging all the spare tarpaulin up so that they had a huge area for everyone to sit whilst they had Christmas dinner.

Charlie was amongst those in the decorators group, along with Hurley, Sun and Jin. It was a bit of a mystery how it was possible that such a small box could contain enough decorations to cover the whole camp.

"I always hated Christmas as a kid," Claire said as they passed the food-rationing tent.

"Why?" Charlie asked frowning slightly.

"Just another reason for my parents to start arguing," Claire shrugged, hitching Aaron higher on her hip.

"Well then this is going to be the best Christmas you and Aaron have ever had," Charlie promise.

Claire smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said.

As the day progressed the whole camp seemed to feel the sense of unity that as flowing through. It made everyone a lot happier to have something as normal as Christmas to celebrate.

As the evening drew near Sayid got them all to sit down and pull crackers, making sure that everyone wore the hats that came out of them. He cleared his throat and everyone quietened listening intently.

"We crashed here more than ninety days ago and were complete strangers," Sayid began. "But as I look around now, I see only friends. As Jack once said, if we can't live together we're going to die alone. Well I think we've more than proved that we can live together and despite life being hard on the island I think we've cope well."

"Hear hear!" Hurley shouted.

"So all I want to say is this," Sayid raised his bottle of water. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered. With all the festivities, no one noticed the person moving round through the trees taking pictures.

On the 'other' island Kate and Sawyer were still being held captive in the cages opposite each other.

Kate could easily have escaped, but since they didn't know where Jack was being held she didn't want to leave him. Sawyer on the other hand was getting a buzz out of pressing the buttons repeatedly until he had a pile of peanuts and fish biscuits almost as tall as himself.

"You know, if you keep doing that, they'll cut the power," Kate said, her head hurting from being totally bored and at the same time worried sick.

"Let 'em," Sawyer replied, chucking a fish biscuit to Kate. "I don't care."

"Don't care about much do you?" Kate asked chewing thoughtfully on the biscuit.

"We're trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean with psycho's holding us captive, caring will only make things more difficult," Sawyer said, avoiding Kate's gaze. "But I do miss the Doc."

"Yeah," Kate nodded sadly sitting down. "I miss him too."

Just then, Tom came by with a set of keys. He wandered up to Sawyer's cage and paused.

"Are you going to try and escape if I transfer you to her cage?" Tom asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Sawyer pretended to consider.

"No," he sighed. Tom opened the cage and practically dragged Sawyer out, across to Kate, shoving him inside. He handed a brown envelope to Kate after he'd locked the door. "Merry Christmas."

Kate frowned and opened the envelope, taking out what she realised were photos. She gasped as she realised they were of all the other islanders. She handed them to Sawyer as she finished looking at each one.

"It's Christmas day," she said suddenly realising.

"No mistletoe though!" Sawyer moaned.

"What?" Kate frowned. Of all the things to wish for, why on earth did Sawyer want mistletoe?

"So I could get a kiss?" Sawyer said smiling slightly.

"You'll get a whack in a minute," Kate said though she too was smiling. At the bottom of the pile was a picture of Jack sat in his cell. It looked fairly recent and Kate sighed with relief. "Looks like Jack is ok."

Down under the aquarium, Jack was once more sat with his back to the wall as Juliet let herself in. She was carrying what looked like Christmas dinner, and it was only then that Jack realised just how long the 'others' had been holding him for.

"Merry Christmas," she said putting the tray down on the bed. She slid a brown envelope along the table towards him. "It's not much, but it was the best present I could persuade them to let me give you."

"Thanks," Jack said wearily wondering what could possibly be of value to him inside an envelope. He opened it and smiled slightly as he recognised Sayid, Charlie, Hurley, Claire, Sun, Jin and all the others having their Christmas party. At the bottom of the pile was a photo of Kate and Sawyer, sharing what looked like fish biscuits. They were alive!

"Merry Christmas," Juliet said again as she left the room.


	4. Lord Of The Rings

_AN: As far as I am aware, Hobbits do not celebrate Christmas so instead, here is a little snapshot of a Hobbity gathering in their local inn. This is set just before Frodo sets off to the grey havens._

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin met up every evening at the Green Dragon inn. After all the adventures they'd been through together they needed the chance to talk to someone who understood.

One evening they had just sat down when Sam noticed that Frodo looked particularly spaced. Merry and Pippin were too busy planning their next party to notice.

"Are you ok, Frodo?" Sam asked, putting a drink down in front of his friend.

"Yeah," Frodo said looking up but not quite meeting Sam's gaze.

"You know you're a bad liar," Sam replied. "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Frodo sighed, taking a sip of his drink before setting it down carefully. Merry and Pippin were still chatting animatedly and for a minute Frodo considered not telling Sam. But how could he leave his best friend in the dark after everything they'd gone through together?

"I'm just worried about you," he said quietly.

"Worried about me?" Sam frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not always going to be here, Sam," Frodo continued. "I need to know that you can cope without me."

"What makes you think I can't?" Sam asked hurt. "Why do you think Merry and Pippin can cope?"

"Merry and Pippin have each other and always will, but you've only ever had me and vice versa," Frodo smiled sadly. "I don't know if you'll cope because I know I won't."

"Does it really matter?" Sam looked downcast. "I'm not going anywhere, and you aren't either. Are you?"

Frodo didn't answer straight away and Sam almost choked on his drink.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere," Frodo said.

"Where are you going?" Sam hissed.

"Nowhere!" Frodo almost shouted. "Not yet anyway. Just promise me that if I left the Shire you would be alright on your own."

Sam sighed nodded.

"I've got Rosie," he said. "Will you still be around for our wedding?"

"Course," Frodo laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok."

"I should think so," Sam smiled.

Merry and Pippin frowned then, having stopped their chatter and listening intently to the conversation Frodo and Sam were having.

"What are you talking about?" Merry asked.

"Nothing," Frodo said smiling knowingly at Sam. "Nothing at all."


	5. Harry Potter

_AN: Ignoring Half Blood Prince. You all know why. :P_

Christmas at Hogwarts was never normal. But then neither was Christmas at the Weasley's. In fact Christmas anywhere in the magical community was always an odd and fantastic experience.

So when Harry, Ron and Hermione discovered they were the only three students staying at Hogwarts for Christmas they knew that they'd be able to have a brilliant time. In fact, since there was only the three of them, Dumbledore had ordered that the teachers and staff take a holiday as well, so the headmaster was the only adult to remain.

With free run of the castle Harry and Ron had spent most of the Christmas holidays helping the house elves to decorate Hogwarts. Hermione on the other hand used the time to practise a spell that created warm snow so they could have a white Christmas dinner.

On Christmas Eve Harry and Ron had finally made it up to the seventh floor with their decorating. It should've taken less than a minute to decorate the castle; a simple spell would've sufficed, but the boys had been adamant that they did it the manual way.

Just as they were about to enter the Gryffindor tower, Ron dropped the box of decorations, spilling baubles everywhere. Harry had to quickly grab the box and stand it upright as it was a refilling box and would've spilled decorations forever if left.

"Idiot," Harry muttered rolling his eyes and beginning to pick up the tinsel.

"Sorry!" Ron moaned helping clear up. "It wasn't my fault!"

"You dropped the box!" Harry replied.

"Yeah, well, you… you… you tripped me up!" Ron said finally.

"No I didn't!" Harry protested.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!" Harry chucked a baulbauls at Ron's head and laughed as it ricochet off.

"Hey!" Ron chucked one back and soon it digressed into bauble fight. It was only when Hermione came running up the corridor shouting at them that they stopped.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

"Ummm, decorating?" Harry tried smiling innocently.

"Try 'making a mess'," Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. She waved her wand and all the decorations flew back into their box. "Dumbledore wants us downstairs for a Christmas Eve tea."

"Right," Ron stood up and held out his hand to Harry, pulling his friend up.

The three of them wandered down to the Great Hall and found Dumbledore waiting, sitting at the head of one very short table, loads of different nibbles set out ready for them.

"Hello," Dumbledore nodded as they took their seats.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"How are you all?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his half moon glasses at them.

"Good thank," Harry said.

"Yeah, good," Ron said not daring to look Harry in the eye.

"So chucking baubles is your idea of fun?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Well-" Harry began but had another bauble chucked at his head. Harry stared open mouthed at Dumbledore. "You chucked a bauble at me!"

Hermione and Ron burst out laughing until they had baubles chucked at their heads. After a few moments of shock they picked up the chucked baubles and threw them back. Once again it turned into a bauble fight and it was a long time until they sat down.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Harry said to himself as he dodged round the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore is one big kid," Ron agreed, grinning; until he was smacked with another bauble.


End file.
